


prank war

by driedvoices



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://kh-drabble.livejournal.com">kh_drabble</a> prompt [219]: shenanigans. "There are keys on your boxers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	prank war

"That," Kairi says, "was the worst movie ever." Riku nods and stretches, bones popping like crunching leaves. 

"Whatever," Sora says, sticking his tongue out at her. "You just don't appreciate humor."

"I beg your pardon," Kairi snorts. "I have an excellent sense of humor."

"I wouldn't go that far," Riku drawls, "but, Sora, that was a really awful movie." 

"Maybe you're just boring," Sora shrugs, and there's a teasing lilt to his voice. The theater is starting to empty out behind him, the horizon glowing a fervent orange. 

"Boring," Kairi repeats, and Riku sees her mouth twitch wickedly. She sidles up to Sora, hands resting lightly on his hips. He turns around, puzzled; she grabs the waistband of his trousers and tugs, superfluous belts and zippers clanging against the pavement. The bystanders hoot; Sora flushes, trying his best not to trip.

" _What_ ," he grits out, and Riku echoes his sentiment. Kairi's only response is a bemused and delighted, "There are _keys_ on your _boxers_." 

"You realize, of course, that this is _war_ ," he says, glaring at her. 

"I look forward to it," she says briskly. She waves a good-bye before running home. 

"So have you talked to her yet?" Riku asks later, as they're trudging onwards. The sky over them is darkening; he can't tell the stars from the waves. 

"Kairi? About what?"

"You _know_ what, idiot. I don't know what you two are waiting for."

Sora shrugs. "Things'll happen when they happen. Right now we have more important things to think about, namely my revenge."

Riku rolls his eyes. "Whatever, man. I'll see you later." He walks inside, relieved that Sora didn't ask why he cared so much. 

-

They carry on that way for at least a week. Sora's revenge turns out to be tying Kairi's shoelaces together in school the next day, which ends _horribly_ because he didn't take into consideration the length of the uniform skirts. Kairi retaliates by putting glue in his chair, and Riku ends up cutting the back of his pants out for him and walking behind him for the rest of the day so that no one sees. 

"Now, _now_ , this is serious. What can I—are you even listening?"

"Hm?" says Riku, who clearly was not.

"This is _war_ , my friend," Sora proclaims dramatically. "Eventually you'll pick a side! Make sure it's mine!" Riku waves away his yells as he's walking away. 

"I see you've met with the enemy," Kairi says solemnly, dropping down beside him. "I trust your loyalty hasn't been swayed."

Riku sighs. "Will there be no end to this?" he asks the clouds, who roll along their merry way in blissful distance. 

"Really, though," Kairi says, and cuts a grin at him. "How long do you think I can keep this up?"

"Until you both get sick of the hair-pulling, maybe. If you're going to flirt, just _do_ it instead of acting like—"

"Kids?" Kairi supplies. Riku turns to his book, hiding his eyes. 

-

And then Kairi and Sora find themselves alone on the beach. 

"What are you planning?" she asks, eyes narrowing. 

"Oh, whatever, you're the one who asked me here."

"What? You asked me, genius." Their faces are etched with mirrored confusion. That's when the water splashes onto their heads.

Riku slides down from his palm tree and approaches them, grinning broadly while they sputter. 

"What happened to no hair-pulling?" Kairi demands. Sora nods. 

"I'm sure you'll both forgive me," he says, dropping handfuls of sand in their hair. They tackle him to the ground, and Riku figures out what they were waiting for. 

Him.


End file.
